The present invention relates to suspended file folders of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,057 to Snowden, and in particular to a labelng system for use with such file folders. As described in the Snowden patent, flexible plastic index tabs are formed with resilent lugs which are sprung into spaced vertical slots along the top margin of the file folder. The index tabs are formed by folding over the front and back portions so that a label may be inserted inbetween the front and back portions.
The prior art type of labelling system is inconvenient to use in that labels must be inserted into the space between the front and back portions of the index tab, which can be time consuming and annoying. Likewise, labels may require changing to reflect the changing contents of the file folder or to allow the folder to be reused for a different purpose. Changing labels requires the old label to be removed from the index tab (a difficult task in itself), which often necessitates removing the index tab from the folder before the new label can be inserted and the index tab reinstalled in the file folder. In addition to the inconvenience and inefficiency involved in changing the index information on a file folder, the prior art system also suffers from a tendency for the labels to fall out of the index tab and become lost.
It is therefore desirable to have a labeling system that is more convenient and efficient to use, particularly as to file folders which require the changing or updating of index information. The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.